


Desolation

by robmcclanahan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Canonical Character Death, Hobbit Spoilers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robmcclanahan/pseuds/robmcclanahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Dís arriving in Erebor after the Battle of Five Armies and the story of what happened after!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolation

The ravens arrived early in the morning. Dís, Princess of Erebor was back on the road before midday. Dís had been waiting desperately for news from her brother and her two sons. Throughout their journey, Fili her eldest son had periodically sent her ravens letting her know that all three of them were safe. It had been a fortnight since Fili had sent word that they were alright. Unbeknownst to her children, Dís was already on her way to Erebor. Once her brother's raven reached her, Dís was about a two day's ride from the Lonley Mountain. By the time Dís arrived the battle was over and the wargs and goblins were dead. Little did Dís know that Thorin, Fili, and Kili were dead as well. 

Dís remembered just as well as Thorin the dragon fire that engulfed Erebor when Smaug came from the North. She could still hear the screams of those who were not as fortunate as Dís and her brother to escape the dragon. Dís remembered seeing Azog clutch the head of her grandfather Thror outside the gates of Moria. Dís remembered seeing Frerin's body mixed in with the bodies of her kin at the Battle of Azanulbizar. Dís remembered when her father left and never returned. Dís remembered receiving the message that her husband was dead and that she was now a widow with two young sons. Dís would remember finding out that the last of her family were dead. 

It was not yet midday when Dís found Balin walking amongst the dead. "Balin!" Dís called with a smile. Balin was a dear friend of Dís and the sight of him always made her happy. Her happiness was shortlived. Her smile died instantly as she gazed upon Balin's face. In all the years that Dís had known Balin, he had never looked so devastated. Not even after Moria and many of his family laid dead upon the gates. "Balin, what is wrong?"

To Dís' horror she saw a tear slide down his cheek. "My dear Lady, I had just sent a raven to Ered Luin. There was a battle. After Smaug's death we were besieged by legions of goblins and wargs. Azog the Defiler was among them."   
Dís felt her heart lurch at the thought that that cursed creature that had murdered her grandfather was so near her family. 

"Balin, where are my sons," she asked anxiously. She needed to hear they were uninjured just as Thorin had promised. 

Balin shut his eyes before he fixed them on the face of Dís. "They fell in battle defending Thorin. By the time we reached them it was too late. I am so sorry." Balin bowed his head as he placed Kili's talisman in her hand. Dís let forth a horrible sound, one of anguish and anger. 

"Balin, where is Thorin. He swore to me he would keep them safe. He swore!" Dís yelled. 

Balin raised his head to look Dís in the eye. "My Lady, Thorin did not survive the battle." 

Dís thought bitterly that it was better that Thorin was already died because she would have killed him herself. 

Bilbo watched as three of his companions were gently laid out on their funeral pyres. Fili and Kili lay next to each other, the dark hair of Kili intertwining with the golden mane of his brother's. Bilbo Baggins had long accepted the fact that he would die a bachelor. As a tween Bilbo never had any of the dalliances his kin were fond of. When his friends began marrying and having children Bilbo remained single and Bilbo was okay with that. However when he met Fili and Kili he felt unfamiliar stirrings in his chest. The more time he spent with the brothers the more attached he got. By the time the band of dwarves reached Beorn's house Bilbo knew that he was in love with both Fili and Kili and that they were in love with him. Balin had explained one night the concept of dwarves having a One that their heart belonged to. Dwarves only fell in love once, with what was called their One, the person that was made just for each other. Fili and Kili had explained to Bilbo that while it was uncommon, it was not unheard of for there to have more than one One. Fili and Kili knew at a young age that they were two parts of one of these groups, but the third person remained elusive. At least until they met Bilbo. Bilbo had been overjoyed in finding out he had not one but two Ones for hobbits had a similar thing where hobbits had one person that they were meant to be with. However as Bilbo watched the flames wrap around the brothers Bilbo cursed Mahal for creating Ones. The pain Bilbo felt was unbearable, he had lost both of his Ones and would never be complete again.

Bilbo jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo turned expecting to see the face of Balin or prehaps Bofur coming to comfort him but to his surprise Bilbo was met with the sad smile of the Lady Dís. "My Lady, I am very sorry for your losses. Thorin was a great leader and would have made a fine king under the mountain and your sons," Bilbo choked out as he let out a sob. 

Dís to the surprise of the hobbit wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for your kind words Master Baggins." Dís' eyes then clouded over in anger. "Do not speak to me of Thorin. My brother was foolish and proud and he was responsible for leading my sons on his damn quest. Thorin knew he was susceptible to the Gold Sickness that plagued our grandfather and yet he set out for Erebor anyway. I would have thought that you of all people Master Baggins would share my anger and my grief."

Bilbo blushed. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Dís gave Bilbo a small smile. "Did you not think that my sons would not have let me know that they had found their other One? Who do you think gave them the beads that you now wear in your hair? Those beads belonged to my husband, I gave him those beads, and my mother gave them to my father and so forth."  
Bilbo blushed harder. "Thank you for giving them the beads. I cannot tell you how much it means to me to carry a piece of them with me. I do share your grief and I share your anger at the situation. I do not share your anger at Thorin. Fili and Kili were loyal to a fault as you know and they loved Thorin dearly. When he was struck they ignored Thorin who begged them to run. Thorin tried to get up in order to save them. Fili and Kili ignored his wishes like they often did. Yes Thorin fell for the gold sickness but do not for a second think that it contributed to the deaths of your sons. Besides, I was there when Thorin passed. The sickness had broken during the battle and he died clear-headed. Please do not turn your grief into hatred for Thorin. Please allow your sons the dignity of their choice and forgive Thorin for succumbing briefly to the Gold Sickness." 

Dís wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are very wise Master Hobbit. My sons were very lucky to have you as their other One indeed. Thank you for what you said about Thorin. It was easy to blame him for what happened to my sons when I knew just how reckless they were. I just miss all of them so much. Please know Master Baggins you are always welcome in Erebor. Without what you have done we would still be without a home and that is a debt no one here can ever repay."

"I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me My Lady, I would be honored to visit you and the company. Please feel free to visit me in the Shire as well. And please call me Bilbo."

Dís smiled. "Thank you for your kind offer Bilbo. Please call me Dís for we are family now." 

As the years past Bilbo remained friends with what was left of the company. Bilbo would occasionally visit Erebor and would stay with Dís when he visited. After Bilbo adopted Frodo it was Balin and Dís who visited the hobbit in the Shire. Even after Balin left for Moria, Dís would come and stay with Bilbo and Frodo. Dís doted on Frodo and Frodo adored his grandmother. Many years later when Dís passed away Bilbo visited the Lonely Mountain one last time. 

Bilbo lived to see all of the company pass away, most from old age. It was finally the end of Bilbo's life. As a ring bearer Bilbo was allowed to sail West with the elves leaving Middle Earth along with Frodo, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond. As the ship sailed farther from the Grey Havens Bilbo could feel the years wash away. Soon the ship arrived in Valinor. Unlike when Bilbo went on the ship Bilbo was able to leave the ship on his own. To his great surprise he was greeted by the smiling faces of his parents. After a lengthy reunion Bilbo continued to move forward. Standing before Bilbo was Balin.   
"Balin?" The last time Bilbo had seen Balin the dwarf's beard and hair was a pure snowy white. Now his hair was a lovely dark brown and the lines of grief that had been etched upon his face were gone. 

"Yes laddie. I can't begin to tell you good it is to see you my dear Bilbo." Balin hugged Bilbo for what seemed like an age before releasing the hobbit. 

"Are the others here as well Balin?" Bilbo refused to let himself hope that just maybe his Ones were here as well. 

Balin smiled. "Aye and they're very eager to see you." 

Ori, Bofur, all of the other companions greeted Bilbo warmly. Lastly Bilbo reached Thorin. Thorin looked happier than Bilbo had ever seen him.   
"Master Baggins, I am very happy to see you. I just want to say how sorry I am about everything that I did. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but if you found it in your heart to forgive me I would be eternally grateful."

Bilbo flung his arms around Thorin. "There is nothing to forgive you stubborn dwarf." The two just stood holding each other as the pain of their final meeting finally washed away. 

Before Bilbo could say anything else he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bilbo turned around to face Dís. "My dear Bilbo, I cannot begin to tell you just how much I have missed you." Dís smiled at Bilbo before taking her turn hugging the hobbit. 

"Or I you Dís." Bilbo replied after a moment. 

"Bilbo I have two people dying to see you waiting behind me."  
Bilbo felt his heart stop. He slowly walked past Dís and there bathed in light were Fili and Kili. With a sob Bilbo ran towards them. As they hugged and sobbed at finally being reunited, Fili and Kili whispered, "Fili and Kili at your service." Bilbo was finally home.


End file.
